


It's the Little Differences that Make the Big Differences

by Kneepheo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I love both their dynamics, M/M, No Dialogue, after watching acwnr, farlan is freaking slick in the ova, just had to get it out in words, pure introspection, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneepheo/pseuds/Kneepheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farlan and Erwin are… different.<br/>An introspective Levi piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Little Differences that Make the Big Differences

Farlan and Erwin are different. And no, Levi isn’t superficially comparing the golden spun locks of Erwin’s to Farlan’s dirty but soft wheat hair, or the piercing arctic stare of Farlan’s to Erwin’s sky blues. 

(Despite colors that suggest the contrary, Farlan always had a laughing, sarcastic, flippant lilt to his frosty eyes while Erwin always had a somber, focused, serious hint to eyes that looked like they should have been as light as air and perpetually innocent.)

For the short while that both Farlan and Erwin overlapped in Levi’s life, Levi had thought them similar. Both were scheming strategists after all. 

But it was the nature of the scheming and their preferred method of attack that really stuck out in Levi’s mind. Farlan made others uncomfortable with smoldering eyes and sexy, oblique purrs that confused and struck others dumb. Erwin alternated between creeping everyone else out with a fervor that Farlan never would have exposed and using simple, straightforward, deceptively harmless requests to herd others into oblivious checkmate. Farlan used sarcastic, snide, clever quips to lord over others. Erwin used manners as armor and sincerity like a dagger. 

Both were always infuriatingly calm and collected at all times, and Levi thought that if the two put their heads together, the war on Titans would be as good as won.

Farlan sometimes needed to be lured into admitting that he cared. Erwin declared his intentions and feelings so intensely Levi had to look away. 

Both he had tried to kill at one point.

One saved his life. 

The other saved his soul. 

 


End file.
